The World's Crashing Down
by controversial sassiest
Summary: I was at my lowest. And this wasnt a fairytale. My Prince Charming wasnt going to come bashing through the doors, sweep me off my feet, save me from this hell of a life and live happily ever after. My Prince Charming made me like this. Hes to blame. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I heard the loud music from my alarm radio from under my black duvet. Groaning, I slammed the snooze button, begging for more sleep.

"Bella! It's time to get up!" My father shouted from downstairs. I heard his keys jingling and the slam of the door, meaning he was leaving for work. I knew that if I went back to sleep I would more that likely miss school. Tempting idea but I decided against it.

I got up and went to go take a shower. After washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, I walked back into my room feeling refreshed and more awake. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black floral mini dress, bright fuchsia tights, and black high tops. My style was kind of... out there, I guess. I would be wearing jeans and a band tee one day, and a dress with heels the next. I straightened my mahogany hair and styled my side bangs. I put in a white feather hair comb that had a black cameo on the side. I grabbed my backpack that had a few pins and iron-ons from my favorite bands.

I guess you could say I was a loner, I didn't have any friends at school, during lunch I sat alone, reading or I was in the art room. I was more into music, art, and reading than being popular. Why did it matter? We were going to be out of here in two more years. I was more than likely graduating early anyways. But I was perfectly fine being invisible and a loner. I was happy.

I grabbed my skateboard and headed for school. And yes, I was riding a skateboard while wearing a dress, I didn't care.

Forks High. Basically you're typical stereo type high school. We've got the jocks, the nerds, the bitch sluts, the populars, the stoners etc. It seemed that everyone fit into a group except for me, well I was perfectly fine with that. I was different.

I didn't bother to get off my skateboard when I entered the building. I rounded the corner and saw two jocks picking on a blonde kid. He seemed like the nerdy type. The jocks threw him onto the floor, right in my path. I quickly jumped over him, still on my skateboard and stopped. The jocks emptied the poor kid's bag's contents onto him. They were laughing at him and calling him names. I hated guys like that, also everyone was too caught up in their own lives to do anything to help the kid. I picked up my skateboard and walked over.

I smiled at the two jerks, "Come guys, let's be nice mature young adults, and leave this kid alone." I suggested.

The two jocks looked at each other and bursted into laughter, "Sure freak, go back and mourn you're mommy's death, no one wants you here." My mouth dropped open as they continued the pick on the blonde boy.

My anger pulsed through me, I kind of had 'anger issues'. Well that's what the therapist told me, I just generally hate people because they annoy me. Steam could have been coming out of my ears right now. I grabbed the first jock by the wrist, twisted it and kicked him in the balls, he fell to the ground in pain. I grabbed the next jerk and twisted his wrist and shoved him against the lockers, "Listen you son of a bitch, leave him alone and don't ever say anything about my mom again, got it?" I pressed his face against the locker harder. "Got it?" He nodded. "Good, now run along and go fail high school." I said cheerfully letting him go and turning to where the kid was, but he wasn't. He had picked up his stuff and ran. I saw him scurrying down the halls, "You're welcome!" I shouted, annoyed. "Asshole." I muttered.

I continued my way onto my locker. Ignoring the impressed stares of Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen. They were two jocks but not as jerkish as the other two. They were just players. I heard the announcements before the morning bell come on, Alice Cullen - the Sophomore class president - chattering away. I passed Rosalie Hale - the cheer captain - gossiping with a bunch of other cheer leaders about the latest pregnant girl in the school.

I arrived at my locker and stuck my skateboard in, I got my books out and put them into my bags.

"What a slut." I heard the infamous bitchy Jessica Stanley say as the passed me. She was glaring at me. Tanya Denali, yet another bitch, laughed. Lauren Mallory was smirking at me, thinking that Jessica's little comment actually 'hurt' my feelings.

What have I done to them? Nothing. Have I even talked to them before? No.

Confused? Me too.

Welcome to Forks High school.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my paint brushes and put my guitar pick in between my lips while putting my paint brushes in my bag. I reached for my camera on the top shelf. I was basically into everything art and music related. Painting, sculpting, piano, guitar, photography etc. You name it. I loved it.

"Bella, babe," The school's pig Mike Newton came up from behind me, "So how about you and me go behind the quad during lunch and i'll inspire the fuck out of you." He winked.

I smiled, "Oh Mike, the only thing you'll inspire to me is the urge to throw up and shove my foot up your ass." I patted/slapped his cheek, "Try asking Mrs. Cope, I heard she's looking and she has really low standards."

Eric York came up behind him and shouted, "Oh! Burn! Damn, dude..." I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I went to my homeroom, Art VI.

Guys in high school are so immature.

Edward POV

"Edward," Tanya's nasally voice entered my brain, "I don't see why you won't go out with me!" She whined. This girl is so damn annoying. She never got that she wasn't my type. Tanya was obnoxious, and had so respect for anyone, including herself. She threw herself at every guy in sight.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned my head back on the head rest, "Tanya, get out of my car." I didn't even give her a ride or invite her in. I pulled up in the school parking lot and she got in!

She scoffed, "You know what, like fine. Mike Newton like so didn't give me this trouble!" She complained then - thankfully - got out of my car. It will take me months to get rid of the smell of cheap perfume. It was giving me a headache.

I got out of my silver Volvo and locked it. Immediately, I was relieved with fresh air. Running a hand through my hair, I walked over to my best friend Emmett McCarthy. We were both on the football team, I was the quarterback and Emmett was captain. He was your typical football player, huge but all muscle. He could be moronic one minute then completely genius the next. He was mostly moronic though.

Emmett met me at the front of the school, "Eddie boy!" Emmett boomed. "My night last night was.." I drowned him out, not really wanting to hear his night with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. They're mostly sex crazed addicts. "We need to get you a girl, Edwardo."

I glared at him for the nickname, I hated it when he did that. "I'm perfectly fine single."

Emmett's mouthed formed the shape of an 'O', "Dude," He hissed, taking a step back with wide eyes, "You're not gay are you?"

Scoffing, "I am not gay! I just don't really find any of these girls attractive or my type, most of them are so shallow and dense." I ranted to Emmett but noticed he was just oogling over his girlfriend down the hall. "Emmett!" I punched his arm.

"Ow, hey dude, that hu-" He was cut off by Tyler Crowley and Bryce Gordon picking on Jasper Hale. Poor kid.

He was Rosalie's twin brother even though they were nothing alike. Jasper was very quiet, introverted. He seemed more interested in school work than anything. Rosalie however was interested in looks in popularity. She was also sometimes a real - well lack for a better word - bitch. I could clearly see that she was just insecure and afraid that someone would take her place as head cheerleader. Emmett saw something in her that I didn't, 'She's different if you get to know her.' he would say to me. I trusted his judgement but...he's Emmett.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was Emmett, "Whoa! Dude, did you see that?!" He raged on excitedly.

I shook my head and became aware of my surroundings. Jasper Hale was hastily cleaning up his books. Bryce was on the floor clutching his..area. While Tyler was pressed against the locker by Bella Swan. This shocked me as Bella was a small 5'2 and a sophomore. She didn't have any friends, she was always in the music room or art room. I never saw her at any parties or school games. Most people said that she was weird and a loner. I thought that she was different, a good different. She's never had a boyfriend before - that I've known of since she's started high school - and she wasn't shallow at all or dense. She was smart and mature. She respected herself and didn't take crap from anyone, for example Tyler and Bryce.

Emmett stared at her in amusement while I stared at her in admiration. To be completely honest, I've had a crush on her since her sophomore year, when she was just a freshmen. It seems juvenile and silly but my feelings for her were strong. When I was 'practicing soccer' during lunch, I would actually be watching her paint, play music, or whatever activity she decided to do that day. It seemed stalkerish but it wasn't like that. I wasn't prowling around corners waiting until she was vulnerable and then pounce on her.

She did nothing but give us a simple glance as she walked by, her dark brown eyes melted my heart as they met with my green ones. Then in a flash she turned away and went to her locker.

"Dude..." Emmett said, "Are you into Bella?"

"What? No." I lied way to quickly.

Emmett saw through it, "You so have a thing for her! Way to go, Eddie. You really aren't gay!" He gave me a high five. I rolled my eyes.

He is so immature at times.


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally realised I didn't put up an authors note last chapter. x: Woops. So this story was basically just random and I wanted to see if it worked. Let me know if you like it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella POV

After fifth period, I walked against the crowds of students heading for the cafeteria. I was headed for the music room today. Mrs. Maltz said that I could use it today and that no one was going to be in it. Those are the only days I ever really use it.

A wave of annoyance ran through me when someone ran into me. My bag got knocked to the floor, spilling out my books. "God, watch where you're going dammit." I told whoever it was.

"Sorry, Emmett," My head snapped up at the velvet voice, Edward Cullen looking down at me with apologetic eyes. "pushed me. I didn't mean too." His green eyes bored into mine, they reminded me of the forests outside, they went on and on forever.

I shook my head, "Um, it's okay." I waited for the crowd to die down to pick up my stuff so that I wouldn't get trampled, knowing my luck. Edward waited with me, a normal person just would have walked away.

When there were only a few people walking, I bent down and started picking up my stuff. Edward grabbed my tens of paint brushes and rolls of film I had. "Here you go," He handed me my things and our fingers brushed sending an electric current through my arm and through out my whole body, making me jump.

_What the hell was that? _I thought putting my stuff into my bag while Edward watched my every move. "Um, bye." I said awkwardly and walked fast paced to the music room. I rushed opening and closing the door, I felt like he was staring me down.

That was most likely the longest conversation I've had with someone here other than a teacher. It was weird how he just stared at me, watching me. But I never did notice how green his eyes were until today, I could probably stare into them all day and never get bored. His eyes had a depth in them that I could never paint.

_Wait. Stop it Bella. He probably was staring at you because he thought you were a freak, so don't think about him like that. _Since when did I talk to myself? I'm losing my mind.

I walked over to the piano and set my bag down beside it. I looked through the sheet music Mrs. Maltz had and picked out a song. I took a deep breath and my fingers flowed over the keys as if it were a sixth sense. My brown eyes followed the notes and my mouth opened when the first verse came up.

I was halfway through the song when I looked up and saw someone in the doorway.

My eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at them. "What?" I shot through my clenched teeth.

"Hi! I'm Alice." A small black haired girl everyone knew as Alice Cullen skipped over to me. It's not that I hated her, it's just that she interrupted me. "I would just like to inform you of the bon-fire tonight at First Beach in La Push we're throwing to raise money for prom!" She grinned unfazed by my glare. She handed me a flier.

"Um, no thanks." I said bluntly with putting little effort into thinking if I even wanted to go.

She pouted, "Why not?"

I stared at her, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course! You're Isabella Swan!"

"Bel-"

She cut me off. "But you like to be called Bella, I know!" My face was blank. Where did this girl come from? Does she have no clue that no one ever talks to me? Beside small conversations? "I'm sure you'd have lots of fun if you came." She put her hands together and put on this...look. Her eyes got big and glassy. It was the perfect puppy dog look. It was that look you wanted so badly to say no but you couldn't. So I gave in.

I sighed and glared down at my guitar, "Fine."

She squealed and clapped her hands, "Great! I'll pick you up at seven!" Before I could say anything, she ran outside closing the door behind her.

My mouth hung open, "Not fair." I saw a huge crowd pass by the music room window, I knew that lunch was over. I set the guitar down and headed to my last two periods of the day, Biology and Gym. I arrived in Biology and sat in my normal seat, it was right next to the window, which I like. It was also seated right next to Edward Cullen making him my lab partner, which was a minor detail. I took out my supplied and started doodling.

By the middle of the class, I had no idea what was going on but I had half a decent drawing of the forest outside. I looked around to see everyone clearing their tables and being handed microscopes. I followed them but still had no idea what was going on.

"We're doing a lab on onion root cells." I heard next to me, I turned to see Edward Cullen smirking at me.

I nodded, "Right. Thanks." He didn't respond as we were handed a microscope and a couple of slides. We were to label them as the stages of mitosis. Edward and I were done within a couple of minutes.

We were sitting quietly, while I was was again doodling on my worksheet. "Do you do that often?" Edward asked randomly.

"What?" I asked.

He shifted in his seat, "Do you...doodle...a lot?"

I laughed a little at how awkwardly he said 'doodle', "Um, yeah, it's kind of a habit, I guess."

"Well you're really good." He smiled crookedly, I bit my lip as he looked at me. It made me nervous. Why? No idea. I don't usually get nervous, yet here I am, biting my lip, nervous.

I blushed, "Thanks." I had an urge to keep the conversation going, "I heard you playing the piano in Mrs. Maltz's room once, you're pretty good too."

His smile grew, "Pretty good?" He teased.

"Yeah, pretty good. You should relax though, if you tense up you'll rush and the song won't be as good." I shrugged, looking back down at my sketch.

Edward looked down, confused then looked back up, "Could you help me?"

"What?" I repeated.

He seemed to feel awkward again for a second, it quickly passed, "Could you help me master the skills of piano playing, oh great one?" He smirked at me.

I laughed, "Maybe."

The bell rang and I started to pack up, "Maybe?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you have to prove your worthy of learning these skills, duh." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Bye." I smiled leaving him sitting there.

My lips scrunched together to the side in frustration, what was that? I actually had a conversation?

What the hell is happening?

**Review Please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only got two review. Wonderful. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was going to this party. Or bon-fire. Or whatever you want to call it. Point is, is that there will be tons of drunk teenagers running around, horny as hell. I don't think that I would have much fun. Why was I going then?

Oh right. Because that small person Alice asked me to with that puppy dog face and I don't want to see her cry on Monday. I doubt she would cry, no one cares about my presence. However, I promised. I promised I should go, so I'm going to keep that promise.

It was supposed to be warmer than usual tonight so I decided to dress in destroyed frayed light wash shorts, a gray and black striped tank top, and a black half sleeved blazer. I added solid black sneakers and a star belt. I put my hair in loose curls and reapplied my make up then walked down stairs.

"Hi Dad." Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating left overs. "I'm going to a...party."

He looked up at me questioningly, "You are?" I don't blame him for being so confused and surprised. I was usually always home or out doing something that had a point. Not going to parties. I nodded, "Okay, well be home by twelve." He said scratching his head.

"Alright." I heard a honk outside, "Don't wait up." I grabbed my bag from today and walked outside to see Alice in a bright yellow Porsce. My mouth dropped, "_This _is your car?" I asked as I got in.

She grinned, nodding, "Yeah, it was a Christmas present! I love it." She started towards La Push; she gasped. "I love you're outfit! Where do you get all these clothes from?"

I pulled at the hem of my shirt, "Mostly online. I don't like going out shopping, but I love clothes."

"Shopping is the best part though!" She protested.

"It makes me tired." I laughed. We spent the whole car ride talking, there wasn't an awkward silence, ever. She was actually pretty nice and fun. We arrived at the beach to a ton of teenagers talking, dancing, and a huge fire in the middle of all the chaos.

I sighed, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

Alice laughed, " Nonsense, I'm only pushing out of your loner shell and introducing you to reality. Besides, a girl needs some friends. Now, go out there and make friends! I will see you later!" She waved and skipped off to a group of people talking.

"Alice!" I called after her but she disappeared, "Dammit." I muttered. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I let out a breath that made my bangs fly around, I decided to go over to the logs set around the fire for people to roast marshmellows. There was barely anyone there so I nominated it as a safe place. I sat down and watched the flames dance around. The heat warmed my exposed legs, it felt nice against the crisp spring night air. Someone sat next to me but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Hey. I'm Jacob." They said. I looked up to see a tan boy with long dark hair. I hate it when guys have long hair, it's like they want to be a girl.

"Hi?" I asked in my 'What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing-Talking-To-Me-Tone'.

He didn't notice my tone, he ignored it, "I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"No, I don't come to these things." I stated with no emotion.

"Why not? You look like the partier." He winked staring at my legs, I almost threw up from the scent of beer on his breath.

I faked a smile, "I don't come to these things because of the stupid immature teenagers and especially perverts like you."

He placed his hand on my leg, my reaction was bad. I quickly punch him in the throat making him have a coughing attack, "What the fuck, you whore?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked down the beach. Only ten minutes into the party and I got hit on by a drunk creep. I ruled out sitting by the fire as a safe place. I didn't care how far down the beach I went, I just kept walking. Eventually, my feet stopped when the blasting music and talking couldn't be heard, along with the sight of the party. The sound of the ocean waves crashing was relaxing, I took off my shoes and socks, leaving them further up so they wouldn't get wet. I sat down closer to the water and let the water cover my feet. My toes squished in the sand and I bit my lip.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned towards the voice, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked sitting next to me. I noticed he had taken off his shoes and rolled up his jeans.

I shrugged, biting down on my lower lip, "I don't like parties. They're pointless and give me a headache." I explained, laughing a little.

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. I had a sudden urge to touch it and run my own hands through it. "Living with my sister, Alice, you get used to them."

I laughed, "Yeah, she told me she loves shopping and parties. Two things I hate to do."

"What do you like to do then?" He asked curiously.

My heart thumped in my chest as I stared into his green eyes, "I like..." I had to look away to put my words together, "I like to read, play the guitar, paint, draw, all that art stuff, or artsy fartsy as my mom would say." I laughed nervously. _Did you really just say 'artsy fartsy', Bella? _I felt like punching myself.

Edward laughed, "I mean besides that, I already know you love art. What else do you like to do, besides art?"

"I like looking at the stars on clear nights, going to the beach, and I love having moments." I stated laying back staring up at the sky.

He joined me, "Moments?"

"You know, moments. Those moments when everything is perfect and you don't want it to end. Most people are too caught up in whatever activity is happening to realise it is a moment like this one time I was at a concert and it was insane. Everyone was focused on the band but I stopped and looked around. All you could see was a sea of glow sticks waving around, people we're dancing and singing along, it was amazing. Those kind of moments." Edward had been quiet, I turned and looked at him. He was staring at me with this look in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but my heart melted. His lips curled into a breath taking smile only making me smile.

"Is this a moment?" He whispered.

"Yes." Edward's face grew closer to mine. My breathing stopped and my heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour. Our lips were centimeters apart when we heard a voice in the distance. I quickly sat up to see Alice running towards.

"Bella! Edward! Where have you guys been? Bella I have a surprise for you!" She said quickly but sang the last part. She kept talking but it was way to fast for my to understand. Edward and I stood up. "Anyways, come on!" She motioned for me to follow her. I had a sudden urge to punch her for interrupting what was about to happen.

I grabbed my shoes and socks, then faced Edward. His face was blank basically the opposite of his expression seconds ago. "I have a feeling that if I don't follow her, she might decapitate me." I waved smally. Biting my lip, I ran after Alice.

It was strange. Only yesterday had I been ignored by everyone. Not one person had even glanced at me. Then today. Today I was talking to people, hell I was at a freaking party. Which I do not do. It was Alice's doing I was here though. I could most likely call her a friend now. She was so nice and unbelievably hyper. She must drink coffee or eat numerous amounts of sugar to be that perky. A person like that would normall annoy me but she doesn't. Then there was Edward. I had no idea what to call him. I mean, this morning I thought of him as a complete player. I'm pretty sure he was a player. What was up with him anyways? He keeps asking me questions about myself. I personally don't find myself that interesting. And that look he gave me tonight, if I was standing my knees would have out staring into his green orbs. My heart pounded just thinking about him.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, "Bella." Alice said.

"Alice." I retorted. "What do you want?"

She shrugged, "Come on, I'm gonna introduce to some people!" Alice said excitedly, she grabbed my wrist tugging me along to a group of people as I groaned.

"_That's _the reason? To meet _people_?" I emphasized, I was pretty ticked that she interrupted whatever was happening back down the beach with Edward. She nodded.

Damn her.

Stupid pixie.

**Review please. Tell me what you think of it and what should happen with it. I'm not posting another chapter until I have five reviews. **


End file.
